Operation Mongoose Part 1
"Operation Mongoose Part 1" is the twenty-first episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Romeo Tirone. It is the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 10, 2015. This episode is the first part of the season four finale. Synopsis The Author proves to be a formidable wild card and forges an alliance with Gold. Emma, her parents, Hook and Regina scramble to stop them, but when Gold and the Author turn the tables on heroes and villains alike, the prospect of any happy outcome appears worlds away. Henry discovers he has big shoes to fill as he steps up to save his family before the story's final page is turned. It's a race to the finish, and everything culminates with a shocking twist that will leave the residents of Storybrooke reeling.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150504abc01/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (Credit only) *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy *Eion Bailey as August Booth *Patrick Fischler as Isaac *Rebecca Mader as Wicked Witch of the West *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior *Timothy Webber as the Apprentice Co-Starring *Sean Campbell as Middle Aged Man *Michael Coleman as Happy *Paralee Cook as Middle Aged Woman *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Sarah Ann Hayward as Villager *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy *Mig Macario as Bashful *Mandie Vredegoor as Fan *Alison Wandzura as Hostess *Benjamin Wilkinson as Hank Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features Emma's tower. *Isaac's address is 968 East 14th Street, Brooklyn NY, 11230.File:421IsaacAdress.png |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The past events of the Land Without Magic take place in December 1966, many decades after "Second Star to the Right", and 16 years before "Smash the Mirror". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Mother" and before "Operation Mongoose Part 2". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, and the Seven Dwarves from the Snow White fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Rumplestiltskin from the Rumpelstiltskin fairytale, Robin Hood from the Robin Hood ballad, the Apprentice from The Sorcerer's Apprentice and the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. Disney *One of the TVs in the electronics shops briefly airs the ABC logo. *August Booth mentions that Walt Disney was a previous Author back in "Best Laid Plans". Walt Disney died on December 15th, 1966, the same date on the letter the Apprentice sent to Isaac.File:421StarPublishingLetter.png The Apprentice mentions how the last Author just passed away. *As Henry Mills walks the empty main street of Storybrooke, a Tinker Bell lawn ornament flutters in the breeze. ** Popular Culture *Isaac's boss at the beginning of the episodes mentions Gimbels, which was a New York Department store until 1981. *One of the TVs in the electronics shop advertises "Vibracolor", a parody of Technicolor, an early color motion picture process. International Titles Videos 4x21 and 4x22 - Operation Mongoose Part 1 and 2 - Promo 4x21 and 4x22 - Operation Mongoose Part 1 and 2 - Promo 2 4x21 and 4x22 - Operation Mongoose Part 1 and 2 - Sneak Peek 1 4x21 and 4x22 - Operation Mongoose Part 1 and 2 - Sneak Peek 2 4x21 and 4x22 - Operation Mongoose Part 1 and 2 - Sneak Peek 3 References ---- de:Operation Mongoose Part 1